


Observations

by CRT_Cricket



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Byakuya Togami - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Danganronpa 2 - Freeform, Gay, Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Island - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, MalexMale, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRT_Cricket/pseuds/CRT_Cricket
Summary: Nagito is supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, but is he?





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This is my very first fanfic I’m sort of proud of. I really like my writing style in this one because I think it fits really well with Hajime’s character. I really hope you guys enjoy!

The Island was still. Quiet. The sound of the waves coming from the ocean entering my ears as I lay with my head resting in the warm sand. I was relaxed. Given the situation that we all are in, it was hard to be relaxed, but I managed to do it. I let my body relax into the sand, feeling the entire earth under me. What was the rest of the world like? How is my family? Why are me and my classmates stranded here? “Hajime?” A slightly soft, raspy voice came from above me. My eyes fluttered open to meet the face of Nagito. His white cloud-like hair shined in the sun. “Yes, Nagito?” I asked back, quite sluggishly as I sat up. “You seem distant, is everything okay? The others are worried.” He said, helping me to stand up. “Yeah, I’m okay. I was just letting myself relax. It was very hard, giving the situation we’re in.” I said in a reassuring tone. “Yeah, I understand, heh heh…” He said back, putting a hand on the back of his neck as we got back to the hotel where everyone was sitting. 

“Hey what took so long?! Did you oversleep like usual? I said for us to meet here at 10:30.” A rather big guy with blonde hair said in my general direction. That is Byakuya, he is the Ultimate Affluent Progeny, he was our leader. “Hey don’t sweat it, Byakuya. He’s here now.” A scrawny guy with pink hair and a beanie walked over to Byakuya, Nagito, and I with a snide smile on his face. That was Kazuichi the Ultimate Mechanic. Byakuya scuffed at him, walking away and sitting at a table, digging into breakfast. He sat next to Akane and Nekomaru. Akane is the Ultimate Gymnast and Nekomaru is the Ultimate Team Manager. Those two are more similar than you’d expect. They are both very outgoing and they fight….. A lot. Occasionally they spar and it looks like they are going to kill each other. “Geez what’s his problem today?” Kazuichi asked, walking off just a bit irritated, sitting next to Sonia, the Ultimate Princess. Nagito and I went and sat down at our own table and we chatted just a little bit, it wasn't much, but we got to know each other more. 

Byakuya called us into the hotel for a reason. That’s why he get mad at Nagito and I. He wanted to host a party so we can all keep track of each other given the new rules from Monokuma who was now leading our “school trip”.

Through lots of rambling, we decided to host the party at the building that was off limits. Usami, our “teacher” before Monokuma took over, only let us do that because “the class was coming together” or something like that. Anywho, we all decided to meet at the closed off building after Monokuma says his nightly announcement. In the midst of the nonstop debating, Nagito suggested we draw chopsticks to see who is going to clean out the the old building, because it was very run down, whoever gets the red dot has to clean it. Everyone took one, and I got the “oh so lucky” chopstick with the red dot on it. Nagito looked slightly down. “Hey.. Nagito? You okay?” Hajime asked. Nagito look at Hajime with a very slight frown, but easily changed it to a smile, “Oh, its nothing, heh heh..” he said, putting his hand on his neck. I looked down at my chopstick and then back up at Nagito. Something about his mysterious nature was, sort of attractive to Hajime. “Well, would you wanna help me clean it out? The building is pretty big, so it’d be hard for me to do it alone.” Hajime said, walking over and giving Nagito his chopstick, causing Nagito to look at Hajime and smile quite big. “Of course, I would love that.” Nagito said, taking the chopstick into his possession. 

Hajime and Nagito agreed to meet at the old building at 3 o’clock to start cleaning. Hajime decided to sit at the beach once again and let the ocean hit his feet. He listened to the waves and the sounds they made as they hit his feet, as it soaked into the sand. He laid back, looking into the sky letting the dark blue pierce his brown eyes. He liked being alone, not having to worry about anything or anyone. With this, he let his eyes flutter shut, eventually letting the sounds around his body guide him to sleep. 

Hajime was suddenly woken up by Nagito, who gave a slight poke. With a slight yelp Hajime opened his eyes to see Nagito standing above him, immediately embarrassed, he stood up quickly with his face blushing a faint reddish pink. “Whoa, calm down, I just came to find you because it’s about three thirty and I was beginning to worry about you.” Nagito said, starting towards the old building. Hajime followed a little behind Nagito, not saying anything, but looking at him and observing his movements. He was lanky, but had a nice body. His white cloudy hair was mesmerizing to him. His green jacket was a faint green color and it looked comfortable. 

They reached the old building after about 5 minutes of walking. Nagito started to open the door but Hajime shouted, “wait!”. Nagito turned around looking a bit confused. Hajime hesitated, and blushed a little. “W-why were you so down earlier about not getting the red dotted chopstick?” He asked. Nagito chuckled, “heh, heh, it’s because my talent is so useless, I’m supposed to be the Ultimate Lucky Student, but I’m not.”


End file.
